


Fire and Ice Roses

by Insanely_Creative1



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Bot Fighting, F/M, First Love, Teen love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanely_Creative1/pseuds/Insanely_Creative1
Summary: [ONESHOT PREQUEL] A girl sheltered by the world while a boy escapes the world both encounter each other by fate in a Bot-fight. With two entirely different stories yet similar experiences, can something blossom between these two young teens? (This is a prequel to Big Hero 7 the TV series on how Hiro and Cora met. Enjoy!) Warning: Minor swears and mature topics ahead!





	Fire and Ice Roses

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. With Big Hero 6 coming back next Tuesday I decided to post my One shot story of how Hiro Hamada and Cora Mizichio first met so you know. Hope you enjoy this as much as Big Hero 7: The Series! :3

*Across the Pacific ocean the sun begins to rise in the east, the ocean sparkles with light as the mist parted ways to reveal San Fransokyo. The lights eventually hits on a small house, where a family of three live. The light shines through a port window which roused a person on a futon mattress beside it, the person shifted before it revealed itself to be a 13 year old girl with dyed blue hair. She is shorter than most girls her age, and her figure still resembles that of a child and yet it is starting to curve a little bit. She stood up in her futon mattress as she looks at the sun outside. She stands up and makes her futon mattress decent, and then she looked at her surroundings; her room is decorated with posters ranging from robotics, the ocean, old anime posters like Sailor Moon and Revolutionary Girl Utena and various homemade mural pictures made out of seashells and had many homemade wind chimes/chandeliers also made out of seashells hanging from her ceiling. She straightens her baby blue nightgown before she walks out her room and into the bathroom, she looks at herself in the mirror as she brushes her teeth and looks at herself. She sighs in disappointment that her bust remained small, but she quickly shakes hear head from focusing on her lack of mature body and starts her day. With the dawn still young she dresses herself to her outfit, a yellow tank top with a sea green plated skirt, she brushes her hair and places her purple eye contacts in. She heads downstairs once more to prepare for breakfast, setting water to boil to put the rice in. A drop of hot water slightly burns her hand as she reacts with a soft ow; when she stirs the rice she hears footstep coming in the kitchen.*

Kaguya: Good morning Cora.

*The girl named Cora turns her head to give a small smile to the old woman wearing the traditional kimono with her signature cane.*

Cora: Good Morning Grandmama.

*After she was done cooking she places their breakfast on the table and walks out to wake the third person in her family. She gently opens the door to see her Father, who is slowly waking up from his deep slumber. Cora looks at the table in his room and found it filled with bills and job resumes. She sighs as she sits beside her father as his massive figure lifts up and his vision clears to see his daughter.

Cora: Morning Papa.

*Mizuchi slowly walks to the table where his daughter and mother-in-law are waiting for him. He sits down and eats his breakfast, his eyes weary and lost. Cora sighs as she begins to eat her breakfast as well. After breakfast the father and daughter are sitting in the living room where it had a TV with a VCR, a blue ray player, VHS tapes and DVDs of old and new anime and movies. Cora looks around before she brings out the small robot she made; the robot was small, sleek and pale as a pearl and resembled more of an egg. When she brings out her controller she activates the robot. The robot activates its eyes to a electric green eyes and floats around to Mizuchi where it begins to dance. Though it does not have legs the robot moved with grace and purity. Mizuchi looked at the robot and his daughter and gave a small smile...just for a little while. Cora's smile drops as she stops playing with the robot she made and puts it in her dress pocket.*

Kaguya: Cora, it's time to go grocery shopping.

*Cora nodded as she stands up and tiptoes to kiss her father on the cheek as she prepares to join her grandmother. She puts on her outdoor shoes, which are her favorite rain boots, and steps out.*

Cora: We're heading out Papa...We'll be home soon...

Mizuchi: Be safe.

*After the grandmother and girl get on the trolley the city begins to come alive. The stores are opening as people soon fill the streets to go wherever they need to go. Cora looks at her grandmother,who at the moment is checking over the money in her purse as she looks to the streets across them. She sees a group of young friends walking and talking happily as a young couple hold hands and kiss. Cora sighs sadly at the sight as she looks down at her feet, and her grandmother notices this but said nothing. Once at the stop they got off the trolley and walk to the grocery store, and once inside Cora grabbed a basket and begin to search for their groceries. Kaguya spots a familiar face nearby and places a hand on her shoulder.*

Kaguya: Cora, there's a music store nearby that you can visit right now. They are even having a sale right now, here.

*She places a few dollar bills in Cora's hand but Cora begins to shake her head.*

Cora: N-no Grandmama, groceries are important I-I don't need to-

Kaguya: I insist. You are still young, enjoy your life.

*Cora sighs in defeat as she hands the basket to her grandmother and walks out the store. Once she was gone the old woman turned around and saw the person she recognized.*

Kaguya: How are you doing today Felony Carl?

Felony Carl: Oh, hey Kaguya. I'm doin' fine, just getting some Tofu and apples as my doctor recommended. Was that your granddaughter I saw with you a while ago?

Kaguya: Indeed.

*Both Felony Carl and Kaguya walk over to the apple stand where they begin to look for good apples.*

Felony Carl: She's a lot quieter than what you told me.

Kaguya: I know. Cora has been shy and quiet yes, but she has this burst of life inside her. Like how she would splash around in the waves and search for seashells. In a way she's an oyster.

Felony Carl: Grey on the outside but a hidden gem within?

Kaguya: Exactly, just like her mother...but ever since my Son-in-law was fired he has been struggling to find a job and paying for the bills. Cora is worried sick about him, and it doesn't help that his weariness is obvious in his eyes.

Felony Carl: I understand that, when people look at me they get scared and want nothing to do with me.

Kaguya: Mhmm, Cora has been home schooled her entire life as I recall telling you.

Felony Carl: Yeah, cause she hacked into her dad's computer at age four?

Kaguya: And Mizuchi protectiveness kept her from going to real school in fear she will be ostracized. But I've seen how Cora looks at the children her age...she wants friends...and possibly someone who loves her.

Felony Carl: You mean as in a romantic sense?

Kaguya: Yes. But with Mizuchi's financial struggles, Cora will be forced to push away her desires. She's been the main chef and caretaker of the house for a long while now and has even been thinking of selling her seashell collection and homemade art. And she may think of never going to College.

Felony Carl: That's tough.

Kaguya: It's times like these I wonder what Akemi would do... I know Cora needs to make the first step to talk to people...and yet I hope that someone will see Cora for who she really is and cherish her... someone who can understand her and connect to her...

*Meanwhile around the same time, the cafe is buzzing with customers as Cass Hamada is busy taking orders. Upstairs at the moment, two brothers are up and ready to start the day. The older brother is putting on his baseball head while the younger is making some adjustments on a small, black and somewhat derpy-looking robot.*

Tadashi: OK Hiro, I'm off to meet up with some friends, and remember to call me if you need anything or if you're heading out.

Hiro: Kay, I will.

*The boy named Hiro is a 13 year old genius prodigy and his brother is Tadashi, a intelligent young man with a good heart. Tadashi calls out as he heads downstairs.*

Tadashi: And don't give Aunt Cass any trouble OK?

Hiro: I hear ya.

*Once Tadashi heads downstairs Hiro fixes up the bot with a satisfied smile.*

Hiro: OK, now that you're fixed up Megabot, I just gotta head to the mechanics store and upgrade your controller. After all, another bot fight is coming up tonight.

*He goes to his drawer where he pulls up a panel where he placed the cash he won over from the bot fights before. He had to admit, he was impressed of himself that he can make this large sum of money from bot-fighting. He supposed he could almost thank the bullies from high school for driving him towards Bot-fighting, where he can use his big brain for the thrill of beating everybody to a pulp. He shook his head to avoid the memories of high school and the harassment he endured there, after all he had just graduated last week and now has the summer to himself.*

Hiro: Alright, that should be enough.

*With that he heads downstairs and through the cafe where he sneaks in a cookie.*

Hiro: I'm heading off to the mechanics store Aunt Cass, I'll be back soon!

Cass: Be safe!

*With that, Hiro heads off down the street to get the parts for his upcoming bot-battle that night. Meanwhile at the other side of the town Cora wearily looks around the music store, spotting whole shelves ranging from vinyl record players to digital songs displayed on Holograms. She holds tightly to her purse as she looks at the songs available in the anime and movie soundtrack.*

?: Hey kid.

*Cora looks up and turns her head to see a woman in expensive make-up and rather revealing clothing. Cora diverts her eyes the other way as she addresses the scantily clad female.*

Cora: A-are you talking t-to me?

Scanty: Well I don't see any other blue-haired girls around here. So yeah, I'm talking to you

Cora: *Looking down in embarrassment* Um... I-is there a-anything you want?

Scanty: Not really...but you certainly do have something on your mind.

Cora: W-what do you uh...mean?

Scanty: You've been pressing the scroll button for too long that its speeding up and you haven't even noticed.

*Cora sees the scroll bar in the hologram as it became non-visible as blurry icons of songs zoom past her. She lets go of the button as she looks down again at her feet blushing.*

Scanty: I guess you do have something going on in your mind then?

Cora: Yeah... there's... a little trouble at home...Money trouble...

*The scantily dressed lady sighs before she grabs the young girl to a more secluded part of the store.*

Scanty: How old are you kid?

Cora: What?

Scanty: I'm asking how old are you?

Cora:...13 ma'm.

*The lady nods her head before she whispers to Cora.*

Scanty: If you're looking for quick cash, I might be able to help.

*Cora's eyes light up at the prospect that she could earn money to help her father.*

Cora: Really? What is it? I'll do anything!

Scanty: There's two people I know that are looking for a double date, and since my old business partner bailed out on me...you might be a possible candidate to date the other guy. And they are paying good money for the date.

*Cora's eyes slowly widened in shock as she realizes what the lady is offering her. The lady notices the look in the young girl's eyes.*

Scanty: Look kid, I know this is a big girl's game but if you want to help out your folks you gotta be out there. Sides, you're pretty enough for guys to see you, even if you are a little...flat.

*Cora consciously covers her chest as she looks down at her feet.*

Scanty: The date is nearby by Good Luck Alley where a bot fight is hosting.

Cora: A bot fight? I thought the Bot fight tournament was at the capital.

Scanty: That's not the bot fight I'm talking about. This one is where people bet on the fighters, and if you're lucky enough to win you might just get some good cash.

*Seeing this as a chance to make money, she quickly pulls out her robot that was in rest mode.*

Cora: I have a robot! It's in rest mode but it should-

*That is when the lady snickers at the girl, she clears her throat after a little bit and faces Cora.*

Scanty: That's a sweet thought kid, but there is no way you can beat those big boys at a bot fight, especially since your robot is basically an egg. You can be set for life by going on these dates with the guys offering good money. Sides it's not illegal, you're 13. You're of age of consent. Since it's you're first time, I'll just call them and tell them that we'll just going out for dinner and nothing more.

*The lady picks up her stuff and starts to walk out, and Cora follows her to the exit.*

Scanty: It's your choice baby girl, either your face money trouble or you can go out with these men and have them beg you to date them. Who knows, if you're good enough you'll be a favorite.

*The Lady walks away down the street leaving Cora looking at her robot in hand. She then looks at the direction the lady walked down and sighs. She then decided to head back to the grocery store, keeping the event the lady told her in her head.*

*Hiro arrives at the store as he immediately searches for the part for his controller. The cashier greeted Hiro, since he remembers the times both Tadashi and Hiro have come over to the store to buy the tools and gears they needed. Hiro only gave a dismissive hello before he inspected some of the gears on the shelf. Just then another person comes into the store, a big jock with a Letterman jacket coming in and spotting the young teenager.*

Jocky Jerk: Well well lookie what we have here, if it isn't Zero the brainiac twerp.

*Hiro sighs but refuses to acknowledge the older adolescent as he continues to rummage through the wires.*

Jocky Jerk: Hey! I'm talking to you freak.

Hiro scrunches up his nose in disgust as he speaks without turning his head to acknowledge him.*

Hiro: Hello Kurt.

*Kurt smirks as he heads over and ruffles Hiro's hair which made the young boy groan.*

Kurt: Haven't seen you since graduation, what sort of things you doing now you little twerp?

Hiro: I know I'm not repeating a year of high school and taking summer school while being kicked out of the football team.

*Kurt's smirk is wiped clean as it turns a murderous glare, he looks around and then has a devilish grin.*

Kurt: Looks like your annoying nerdy brother isn't here, so I'm sure you don't mind if we head out and talk-

Cashier: Sir, if you're not buying anything, I suggest you leave right now.

*Kurt scoffs as he shoves Hiro before he exits the door. Hiro gives a scoff in return as he grabs what he needs and pays for it; the cashier then directs Hiro to the back exit so he won't be attacked by Kurt and possibly his goons like Ram.*

Cashier: Seriously kid, I don't know how you handle those jerks. I probably wet myself if I made that comment to that big donkey like you did.

Hiro: Eh, guys like Kurt are idiots. He's butt-hurt cause I refused to take his SAT exam for him, sides I'm used to it.

Cashier: Why didn't you tell your brother? He's always stuck out his neck for you, so why haven't you told him this?

*Hiro sighs as he turns to face the cashier.*

Hiro: Tadashi's been really busy with an after school project and is rarely home. I don't want to bother him.

Cashier: *Sighs* OK then, well I'll see ya later. Tell Cass and Tadashi I said Hi!

Hiro: K.

*With that Hiro exits through the back and safely to the streets. He passes through the corner where the other jocks are waiting to ambush him. But they were confused on what's taking Hiro so long to come out. Once Hiro makes it safely to his street address he snickers quietly over the stupidity of those pea-brained jocks. He enters inside the Cafe where Cass is delivering juice to an group of elderly people.*

Cass: Hey Hiro, how was your trip out?

Hiro: It was fine, nothing much. I'm just gonna be heading upstairs K? I'll make sure Mochi's okay.

Cass: Alright Hiro!

*Hiro heads upstairs and starts getting to work on his controller, anticipating for the bot-fight tonight.*

* * *

*The day soon turns into early evening where Cora is back home, facing a dilemma, and her father is out looking for work while her grandmother is out doing whatever she's doing. She sprawled out two outfits on her bed for her to change into; one is a set of a black long-sleeved shirt with a black denim vest with cloth hood, along with dark cargo pants and boots and complete with a traditional Japanese cat mask, and second one is a sleeveless knee length red dress with black flats and a see-through black shawl. She paces back and forth as she thinks over what she should do. These two activities are both dangerous each in its own way. On one hand, she could battle off fighters that would be more aggressive since the rules of the tournament will not apply to the streets. But on the other hand, she will be facing older men who she has no idea who they are and may potentially be dangerous.*

Cora: What to do, what to do, what to do? *Sighs as she stressfully runs her hands through her her and over her face* Maybe I should get a glass of water.

*With that, Cora closes the door behind her as she heads down to grab a glass. She drinks the glass of water as she passes by the living room where she sees it...a small Butsudan dedicated to her mother... Cora sighs before she heads over to the small shrine. She kneels down in front of the bustudan and clasp her hands in a prayer, she takes a deep breath before she looks up.*

Cora: Hi Mama...how are you? I mean... I know you're dead, but I hope you're OK in...wherever you are now...

*Cora goes quiet for a few moments before she speaks again.*

Cora: Papa has been teaching me self-defense for a quite while now, and Grandmama says I'm becoming strong. Also, I've graduated...in a sense...I finished my high school course, I even got a diploma.

*Cora points to a diploma where it states that Cora graduated as a home-schooled girl. But Cora's forced smile fades as she looks back at the shrine and talks again.*

Cora: Mama...I'm really worried about Papa... Ever since he was fired he looks so defeated and lost and I can't bear to see him like this anymore... I want to help anyway I can...actually that's what's happening now... A lady from earlier told me that she's looking for a partner for a double date and that they'll pay me... she also told me about a bot fight that's happening at the same time but she says I have no chance... Mama what am I going to do? I don't know what these people will be like when I go against them, but I also don't want to go with these strangers for a date...what would Papa and Grandmama say...

*Cora turns her head to another section of the shrine and saw a picture of her mother when she was pregnant and her father, they were both smiling. That's when she gains a determined look on her face.*

Cora: You know what Mama? I'm not going to that double date. I'm going bot-fighting! If I ever do go out on a date, I want it to be with someone who I love and loves me back and is around my age, not be paid like a doll for a middle aged man whose desperate to buy dates from girls like me.

*Cora stands up but quickly kneels down again to end her prayer.*

Cora: Thank you Mama for listening. I'll be careful at that bot fight!

*She then stands up and leaves, not noticing how the candle flame brighten with soft warmth on the main picture of her mother, a beautiful woman with golden-blond hair and sea blue eyes smiling gently. She enters her room as she looks at her outfit for bot fighting.*

Cora: Alright now! Lets get to work!

*Cora spends the next few hours working on her robot so that she'll be more suited for an intense bot fight rather than the fragile dancing robot she made as a child. She upgrades the controller with spare parts as she adjusts wires. Once she was done she grabs the outfit and starts dressing up. Now she appears more of a rouge modern ninja as she packs her robot, controller, and cat mask in her bag. She then writes a note to her family saying that she is using the money her grandmother gave her to see a movie and won't be back for a while. She knew that her father will still panic since she's going out by herself, but this is a risk she must take. She then makes a makeshift rope to climb out the port hole window, and due to her small height and size she can manage with ease. Once on the ground she starts sneaking through the streets as she heads her way to Good Luck Alley. A decision that will change her life forever.

*The evening begins to darken by the time Tadashi heads back to the Cafe where Cass is making some cappuccinos for her customers and smiles when he sees Hiro helping out by picking up the dirty dishes.*

Tadashi: Hey Aunt Cass, how's it going?

Cass: It's been pretty good so far, Hiro has been helping me out for a while now. He even fixed the espresso machine!

*Said espresso machine coughs a few times before it resumes to normal.*

Cass: Hopefully it'll last long enough to save up for a new one.

Tadashi: Alright Cass.

*Tadashi heads over to Hiro who is struggling with the massive load of dirty dishes, where he surprises Hiro by lending a hand to carry the dishes together.

Hiro: Tadashi! You're back early!

Tadashi: Nice to see you too knucklehead, and yeah I've managed to get some stuff done sooner than usual and decided to come home early for a day off.

Hiro: Cool!

*Hiro gives a somewhat strained smile, because while he's happy Tadashi is here right now, he was hoping he would be gone long enough to sneak out without raising suspicion.*

Tadashi: Something on your mind Nerd?

Hiro: * Smirks* Who are you calling a nerd, Nerd King?

Tadashi: *Chuckles* Alright, if you say so.

*After a while with the Cafe closed up and Cass finishing up dinner, Tadashi and Hiro talk over their day.*

Tadashi: So you went over to the mechanics store? How's Willie doing?

Hiro: Willie's fine, just getting some stuff for me to experiment with.

Tadashi: Hopefully not like the time you turned every utensil in the house into a rocket which caused a fork to land on my forehead.

Hiro: It was funny and you know it Dashi.

*Tadashi shakes his head as he chuckles, his little brother is definitely up to something for sure. After dinner, Tadashi and Hiro head up to their room where the older brother opens the screen door and flops down on his bed.*

Tadashi: Welp, today was exhausting, I'm just gonna lie down here and sleep like the dead.

Hiro: OK, sides I think I'm gonna crash down soon too.

Tadashi: Alright, night Hiro.

Hiro: Night Nerd.

*Hiro gets to his bed where he simply waited for the soft snoring of his brother. Once he knew that Tadashi is in deep sleep, Hiro quietly gets up and takes Megabot, his controller, and the wad of money to bet. Once he gets out of the house he dashes towards Good Luck Alley, excitement running through his system as he can't wait to win the jackpot tonight, equally unaware that his life will change forever.

*At the time of Hiro and his family are having their dinner, Cora had arrived at Good luck Alley. She spots from the distance the scantily clad lady with two older gentlemen, and the men looking more impatient as the time goes by. She pulls up her hood over her head and hides behind a trash can as the men are finally fed up and they walked with the lady together.*

Enjo: Can't believe this, that little piece of s*** ditched out on us.

Kosai: Eh, maybe it's for the best. I wanted a busty lady, not some flat chested brat.

*Cora held her breath as they walked down her path, waiting for the men and the lady to go away. But she did notice that the lady gave what looked like a small sigh of relief over the girl not showing up. Once she was sure they were gone Cora headed up and waited for the person running the bot-fight. She immediately slips on her cat mask and makes sure her hood is secure over her head and hiding her hair as she meets up the person in charge.*

Hime Na: What do you want kid?

*Cora's mind went to a state of internal panic. What was she going to say? How will the lady respond?! What if they turn her away?!*

Hime Na: Well? I'm waiting.

*Cora then remembers the time her father had scared off a group of rude teenagers when they were at the beach. His eyes burned along with his height that made them run in fear. Cora's eyes became determined as she simply pulls out some of the money and points to the bot fight ring, giving off her best imitation of her strong father.*

Hime Na: Alright, ya can go on in.

*Cora gives a nod in thanks before she seats herself to the opponent seat, which caught the woman off guard since she thought that the kid merely wanted to watch the fight and not be part of it. The first person to come was a late adolescent male with serious acne problems and a neck beard.*

Neck beard: Well lookie here, a little cosplayer.

*The crowd began to snicker as Cora remained silent.*

Neck Beard: Anyway, I'll go easy on you kid since this is your first time.

*He pulls out a robot that appears to have muscle and doing macho like poses. Needless to say that he was compensating for something very important. Cora pulls out her robot as she activates it with her controller, the robot goes from her egg mode to her robot form, still floating with electric green eyes.*

Neck Beard: Aww is the little kid gonna beat me with their little EVE dollie-

*That's when Cora launched her attack.*

*Hiro arrives at Good Luck Alley as he makes his way through the crowd to sign up for the bot fight. Once he signs up by using his innocent boy charm, he sets out on the opposite side of the alley where another ring is open.*

Spector #1: Hey, have ya heard? Some new kid beat the living crap out of Yabo.

Spector #2: Oh man... I never seen that loser bawl so hard, and that kid just keeps beating everyone every single time!

Spector #1: Yup, I heard that tonight, the two best bot fighters here will get into a special event where'll there'll be a ton of dough!

*Hiro is intrigued by this news. A new arrival that may be the perfect challenge for him? This is going to be fun. He immediately starts his usual bit where he'll appear as a first-time bot fighter and purposely lose, then go around and beat them. Once he finishes a number of rounds the person shows him the person he'll face next.*

Hime Na: Looks like it's gonna be you two next. This ought to be very interesting.

*That's when he finally gets a good view of his new rival. A person around his age wearing a cat mask in modern ninja clothing using what looks like a slimmer version of EVE from WALL-E and mercilessly beat it's much larger opponent. Due to it's small stature and electro-magnetic suspension that causes the bot to float, it can easily dodge and land a swift hit that ultimately left the rival bot scrambled.*

Hime Na: Looks like we have our winner! Now then, Nekodome come here.

*The one called Neko stands up and walks over as they pick up their bot, not even uttering a word.*

Hime Na: Now that we have our two reigning champions...it's time for the Duo Dual!

*The crowd began to chant as both Hiro and the ninja-clad person become confused. They thought they were gonna fight each other, not partner up!*

Hime Na: Now that these two are placed in the duo dual, they will face more danger for the large cash prize! Can these kids beat the baddest of the bad? Lets find out!

*Hiro and the ninja-clad person look at each other before they reluctantly sit down next to each other. Neither of them spoke as they are face to face with two opponents. They brought out their own robots that appear to be much more tougher than the others. Hiro turns to the person as said person looks over their robot as it gently skims over the smooth metal.*

Hiro: So...you're new here?

*The person doesn't respond, but they nod slightly as they place their bot down. Hiro then places Megabot down beside the EVE robot as the lady begins to set the stage.*

Hime Na: Four bots enter, only two can escape...fight!

*Immediately the other two charge their robots as Megabot launches forward while the EVE robot flies up, dodging the attack. The robot pinned Megabot down while the other goes after Eve. Megabot separates to pull out its circuits but the robot simply threw it away. Megabot barely stays within the circle as it lands and stands up. Eve is facing a similar problem, as it is pulled to a magnetic armor the bot wore; Evie barely escapes as it slams its head to the enemy bot. Then by a complete and miraculous accident, Megabot is launched to Evie's bot as it knocks it down and leaves a rather large dent, leaving the magnetism useless. Hiro and the person look at each and realize how they can beat them and win the prize.*

Hiro: You thinking what I'm thinking?

*The person nods their head excitedly as they both charged their robots at the damaged enemy bot. Evie zings forward as it spins its head in a tizzy, once it falls down Megabot jumps up and knocks out its heads. The person controlling the magnetic bot throws their controller in frustration as the other gets tense over the fight. The large bot jumps up and tried to pin down Evie but Megabot stops the enemy bot and restrain its limbs, leaving Evie to strike the robot repeatedly until it was nothing more than scrap metal. The pieces of metal rain down on the two victorious bots as they returned to their cute mode when they ended their fight with a bow.*

Hime Na: And the winners of the duo dual...Hiro and Nekodomo!

*There was a mixture of cheering and disgruntled disappointment. The person went over to collect the money and the prize money, and just as the person is heading over to give the jar to Hiro... Sirens went off in the distance.*

Spector #2: Crap! The cops are here!

*The first spector grabbed a bottle of a beer and smashed it to the ground and yells out.*

Spector #1: SCATTER!

*Everyone else begins to run in different directions, desperate to avoid the cops. Hiro went to run towards a shortcut he knows when he sees the ninja-clad person stand still like a deer in headlights. They were still carrying the money in their arms as their knees shook in terror. Out of his better judgement he went back and grabbed their hand and they bolted out of there before an officer can spot them. Hiro drags the person far away from the police cars as the person could only stare at the young teen in what appears to be an awe. They were approaching a safe distance when the person tripped on a piece of loose concrete and falls on their face. Hiro picks them up and they continue to run, leaving behind a broken cat mask. Once they are in a safe place away from the cops, Hiro turns his attention to the person.*

Hiro: *wheeze* That...*Wheeze* was close...*Wheeze*...this really must be your first bot fight huh? I have to admit though, you are really...

*But Hiro's voice trails off as the person removes the hood from their head and he finally gets a good look at the person beside him. They was actually a she. And she was his age with large beautiful purple eyes and short blue hair that fluffed with elegance. And just her face is described as innocent and very cute. Cora also finally gets a good look at the boy beside her named Hiro. He was her age with large almond brown eyes, messy black hair and a tooth gap, and Cora couldn't help but think that he was very cute too. The two teens stare at each other as they felt something sparkle in their eyes..*

Cora:...H-hi...

Hiro: He-hey...

*Cora blushes as she looks down a little over the silent space between them. Hiro then clears his throat as he regains his state of mind.*

Hiro: A-as I was saying...You're a really good bot-fighter...

Cora: Thank you...

*They both stand up as they feel their hearts pounding heavily inside them.*

Hiro: So...Nekodomo is probably an alias right...

Cora: Yeah... but if you want to know... My name is Cora Mizichio.

Hiro: Cora...W-well my name is Hiro. Hiro Hamada that is.

*Hiro straightens his voice to be deeper to try and flirt with the cute girl, which causes Cora to giggle at his flirtation. Then Cora reaches out her hand to shake his.*

Cora: Thank you for being my partner in the bot fight...and for saving me back there.

Hiro: O-oh! It was no problem actually...

*Cora then looks at the prize money she stuffed in her bag.*

Cora: Oh right! So Hiro...do you want to split up the prize money?

*She begins to pull out the money, but in the distance Hiro sees a very familiar moped. Oh crap, Tadashi is coming!*

Hiro: Uhh... Actually, you keep it! I guess...hopefully I'll see you around again?

*Cora's face became a deep shade of red over his generosity. She expected that he would want half of the prize money, but this...this is the sweetest thing he has ever done for her, and they had only just met.*

Cora: T-thank you...I gotta go right now...but yeah, I'll see ya later... Hopefully we can team up at another bot fight again sometime?

Hiro: Y-yeah! T-that sounds great! See-see ya!

*Cora was about to run off with the money, but not before she unthinkably kisses Hiro on the cheek. Hiro blinks in shock as he watches the girl run off into the darkness as he slowly brings his hand up to his cheek with a stunned and lovestruck look on his face... At that moment, all he could think about was if this is how Prince Charming felt after Cinderella ran off from the ball when the clock stuck midnight. And that all that was missing from this moment was a glass slipper.*

Tadashi: Hiro! what are you doing out here?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!

*Hiro doesn't respond, as he's still staring off in the direction Cora ran off in with a derpy lovesick smile on his face.*

Tadashi: Hiro? Hey Hiro, are you alright?

Hiro: Hmmm...Oh hey Dashi... When did you get here?

Tadashi: *Giving Hiro a confused look, now starting to get concerned for his younger brother* I've been here for the last twenty seconds trying to figure out why your all the way out here this late at night, which by the way you still haven't answered me about yet. Are you okay though? You're acting kinda weird and you look a little flushed too. Are you starting to get sick?

Tadashi tries to place his hand on Hiro's forehead to feel his temperature, but Hiro snaps out of his newly developed lovesickness just in time to swats his hand away before he can get the chance.*

Hiro: Relax Nerd King. I'm not getting sick, I'm just...a little tired that's all... So what are we waiting for? We heading home or what?

*Tadashi just watches with concerned eyes as Hiro gets on the moped without another word and puts on his helmet. They both ride off to the Cafe in silence as Tadashi wonders what the heck happened to his brother at that bot fight?!*

* * *

*Cora climbed up the window as she quietly strips her ninja clothes and into her sleeping gown as she quietly puts the money into her father's savings. She blushes over the memory of the boy who gave her the prize money when he could have easily demanded it all. She sighs dreamily as she heads upstairs to finally sleep.*

Cora: Good night everyone...goodnight Hiro...wherever you are...

*Since then, Cora and Hiro have met up in the following four months after. They would meet up at night where they not only bot fight the other fighters, but chatted in private over their lives, interests and hobbies. Both are surprisingly similar and yet so different. Hiro talked about his life at the Cafe with his aunt and brother and their pet cat, his interest in robotics, anything that came to mind when usually he wanted nothing to do with conversations. Cora told him that she lived with her father and grandmother alone in a small house nearby his place, her love for marine biology, and how she was home-schooled her whole life. They both instantly connected when they learned that they are both genius prodigies, someone very intelligent like them. Even through their excitement and obvious feelings for each other, they never told the other in fear that they would consider it gross or reject them and thus ruin their newly formed, but already highly valued friendship. Young love at its finest.*

Kaguya: Cora, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you've seemed to be in a very good mood for a while now.

*Cora looks up from her daydreaming daze as she sees that she had not taken a bite out of her porridge.*

Kaguya: Not that it's a bad thing, it's like you have a new burst of energy that radiates inside your heart and making you glow with pure happiness.

Cora: *blushes with a small smile on her face* Well...thank you Grandmama.

*Kaguya did indeed see a big change in Cora. Her shy demeanor was slowly fading away as she became more confident over her voice, she began to sing more than usual, singing mostly love songs as she noticed, as she slightly dances with the broom while doing chores, and she has more energy in self-defense lessons with he father.*

*Across the kitchen, she hears her father talking on the phone, he was talking a manager of a job that her Dad applied for. His voice turns from soft and low to excited and booming.*

Mizuchi: Are you sure? No I will take it! Thank you very much!

*Mizuchi hangs the phone up as he lets out a joyful booming laugh.*

Mizuchi: Mother-in-law! My little Cora!

*Mizuchi runs to the kitchen where he picks up the two ladies and spins around happily.*

Cora: Did you get the job Papa?

Mizuchi: Yes!

Cora: I'm so happy for you!

*Cora hugs her father tightly as the grandmother gently pats his head in approval. He puts them down as he starts preparing for his big job coming soon. As her father prances around happily while her grandmother goes to make herself tea, Cora's heart suddenly drops as she realizes what this means...*

Cora: Oh no...what am I gonna tell Hiro?

*She only joined the bot fights so that she can support her father, and now that her father is no longer unemployed, she would have to stop going there. But that also meant she coudn't see Hiro anymore...*

Cora: I...I should tell him that this will be my last night...

*As of while, Hiro was also busy daydreaming over the blue-haired girl he had gotten close to, playing with the yolk of his eggs as leans his head to his hand.*

Tadashi: *Waving his hand over Hiro's face and than snapping his fingers trying to once again get his younger brother out of his daze* Hello? Earth to Hiro, earth to Hiro! Where are you?

*Hiro snaps out of his thoughts as he stops playing with his food. The funny side up egg glared at Hiro for destroying their friend's face.*

Tadashi: Seriously Hiro, you been acting really weird for the last few months. What's gotten into you Bro. Are you sure you're feeling alright?

Hiro: *Clears throat* Y-yeah, yeah! I'm fine Tadashi, totally fine! There's nothing to worry about at all!

*Hiro finishes his breakfast as he puts away the dirty dish. While Tadashi's eyebrows furrowed, Cass leans over and bumps his shoulder with her elbow with a wide and excited smile of her face.*

Cass: I don't know about you...but I think he's really got it bad!

Tadashi: It? What 'it?' And why does Hiro 'really got it bad'?

Cass: Oh Tadashi...don't you see? I think Hiro might be in love!

*Tadashi's eyes widened as he takes in this information his aunt told him as she hums merrily to continue working.*

Tadashi: Hiro's...in love?!...With who?!

Cass: Well obviously he's not gonna just tell us. You don't know this because you haven't found someone yet, but everyone always keeps their first love a secret, especially when it's young love! *Sighs* Our little Hiro is growing up so fast!

*After his aunt tells him this, Tadashi begins to think over Hiro's behavior ever since that night he found his brother in a daze. And the following months since then, Hiro has been much more helpful around the house and Cafe, been in a much more cheerful mood than he's usually in, constantly dazing out and daydreaming with a dopey lovesick look on his face, and if all that hadn't been odd enough, he has also been looking up information about the ocean lately with the newly developed focus on killer whales. So if what his aunt just told him did in fact ring true, along with the fact that Hiro wasn't gonna tell him about it since this was his first love and what-not, He than decided that when Hiro goes out to another bot fight, he will finally meet the young person his little brother has been seeing for the past four months.*

Tadashi: Alright Hiro, since your obviously not gonna tell me who your new little friend is, I'm just gonna have to follow you and find out myself.

*Later on, Tadashi waited for Hiro to sneak out of the house to follow him in the cover of night, determined to find out who this mysterious person that had stolen Hiro's heart.*

*Cora and Hiro are at the bot fight as a tag team where they are currently facing off a representative of Yama, a notorious Yakuza leader in San Fransokyo. They were head to head as both Cora's bot Evie and Megabot held hands as they spin fast enough to chop off the head off the bot. However the crowd didn't exactly cheer so loudly this time...The man playing against Hiro and a disguised Cora had made a bet using Yama's personal cash he made from his illegal businesses... And he just lost it to the two teens. Hiro happily accepts the money and stuffs it to his pocket.*

Hiro: Thank you very much, now lets see... who else want some?

*But then he notices Cora walking away after the bot fight, and she appeared downtrodden. Hiro stuffs the money in his pockets as he runs to catch up with Cora, all the while the loser was giving the stink eye to the two teens, and his buddies are standing behind him dangerously.*

Hiro: Hey Cora! You a...y-you heading out early? What? Did you're Dad figure out or...?

*Cora sighs as she removes the mask and hood and looks at the boy.*

Cora: Hiro...You do know that the reason I come to bot fights is to help my Dad out with money issues right?

Hiro: Yeah...?

Cora: Well, my Dad finally found a job...and since he's not so stressed out anymore and our money problems are settled out now... I can't go to the bot fights anymore...

Hiro: W-what?

*Hiro, though being a genius prodigy, is still a 13 year old boy. His thoughts were running through his head as he felt his heart begin to tremble. Cora felt her eyes grow warm as she looks at her feet.*

Hiro: Does this mean...I-I won't be able to see you anymore?

*Cora continues to stare at her feet as she does her best to hold back her tears. But before either can respond, they hear footsteps behind them, stopping as their shadows loomed over them.*

Dead Meat: Well lookie here...seems these little kids are having a little trouble...

*Hiro recognizes them as the people who lost the money that belonged to Yama, and they most likely want it back. He then turned his head to Cora who looks at the grown men with wary eyes.*

Dead Meat: Either way...I want that money back.

*The men grab Hiro and pin him to the wall where they begin to punch the boy. Cora rushes towards them and begins to try and pull the men off Hiro.*

Cora: Leave him alone!

Goon #1: Don't get involved girly.

*The man throws Cora to the ground where she injured her leg. She looks up to see the men now kicking Hiro where he fell to the ground and curled up in a ball trying to shield himself. Cora's eyes changed from fear to pure fury. She looks at the men with a low and dangerous voice.*

Cora: I said...Leave. Him. Alone!

*Tadashi finally manages to arrive at the location where the bot fight is taking place, as he stills to a halt he hears distant screaming coming from his right. His throat tightened as he fears the worst. He speeds up towards an alley, immediately getting off his moped and ready to use his karate skills to protect Hiro...What he saw was the opposite of what he expected. In front of him is a young 13 year old girl with blue hair punching the men in the face and delivers a hard kick to their groins. He then spots Hiro on the ground where he rushes to his brother's aid.*

Tadashi: Hiro! Are you alright?!

Hiro: *Groggily* I'm f-fine... just check on...C-cora...

*Tadashi raises an eyebrow before he realizes what's going on and ultimately, the identity of the person Hiro was gushing over.*

Tadashi: *Looks up at the girl who was beating the men to pulp* So..that's Cora...

*Cora finally flips them over as she breathes heavily over the bruised men.*

Cora: Now Get Lost!

*The men stand up and run with their tails behind their backs. Cora takes a few breathes before she turns around and sees a young man holding Hiro. She straightens her clothes and clasps her hands together as she recalls the pictures Hiro showed her on his phone that showed his family and the stories he told her about them.*

Cora: O-oh! Um...H-hello... My name is Cora Mizchio! I'm Hiro's Gir- uh...h-his friend! You must be Tadashi. Hiro's told me all about you.

*She gives a sheepish smile as Tadashi looks over the girl and his brother, deciding that they all need to figure out what the hell is going on.*

Tadashi: Uh, do...do you mind if we all head to the cafe?

Cora: Sure?

Tadashi: Also...we may need to call your parents...

Cora: *Suddenly looking very nervous*...Oh...

*The ringtone playing Sebonzakura loudly got Kaguya's attention as she answers.*

Kaguya: Moshi moshi...Who are you...Wait...What?! Alright. We'll be right over.

*Kaguya hangs up her phone as she heads to her Son-in-laws room and pulls off the covers.*

Kaguya: Get up stupid son-in-law! Cora is out there in the middle of the night!

*Mizuchi barely heard anything as his senses were not fully activated. He was ready to doze off when Kaguya then told him what he feared most and would most likely listen to.*

Kaguya: Cora is at a Boy's house in the middle of the night!

*That shot Mizuchi awake as he immediately runs out and gets dressed, yelling loudly on how and why is his innocent daughter doing at a boy's house in the middle of the night. Kaguya shakes her head as she mumbles to herself.*

Kaguya: ...That girl better explain herself...

*As of while Hiro, Tadashi, and Cora got inside the house where Tadashi takes them upstairs.*

Tadashi: Alright, I'm going to get some bandages for you guys, also Cora, you're grandmother and father are on their way now... Man what a night...

*Tadashi goes of to the bathroom to get the medical supplies, leaving Hiro and Cora alone...*

Cora: So... this is where you live huh?...it's cool...and the Cafe looks pretty..

Hiro: Thanks... I'll tell Aunt Cass what you said..

*After a few minutes of silence, a chubby white and calico cat walks over to the two injured teens*

Cora: *Gushing* Oh! Hey there little guy, aren't you a cutie! Is this your pet cat Hiro? The one from the pictures you showed me on your phone?

Hiro: Yep, that's Mochi alright.

Cora: Well the pictures clearly don't do him justice. He's even cuter and adorable in person!

*Mochi starts to sniff the young girl as she says this and purrs. He than jumps up and rests himself on her lap.*

Hiro: Wow, he must really like you.

Cora: *Petting Mochi* Really?

Hiro: Yeah, he usually never trusts anyone this quickly.

*However, While Mochi senses she is in fact a good person, he is more attracted to the fact that she smelled of the ocean, therefore fish and therefore food.*

*They both start petting Mochi for a moment more before Cora finally breaks the ice as she begins to laugh.*

Cora: Oh my god...I just realized something...

Hiro: What?

Cora: Hiro, just because I can't go to bot fights anymore doesn't mean I can't still see you again...

Hiro: Oh! Oh...

*The two teens begin to laugh, while unbeknownst to them Tadashi is listening to the conversation, along with Cass who woke up from the commotion, along with Cora's father and Grandmother who had just arrived and were at the moment observing the two teens from the top of the stairs. They all look at the two teens with still breaths.*

Hiro: Yeah...so much for us being teen geniuses am I right!

Cora: Yeah, after all we can see each other at other places like the movies.

Hiro: Yeah! There's also the arcade and maybe that aquarium you like so much!

Cora: Uh huh! After all, they would make some awesome dates-

*Cora stops talking as soon as she realizes what she said. Hiro looks at Cora with also wide eyes as he too blushes over Cora's words. The two teens remain silent for a while as the adults ponder what's going to happen next. Finally Cora speaks up.*

Cora: Hiro...I know this is going to be really crazy for you to hear...but when I'm with you I feel like I can do anything, like I'm not afraid of what's outside anymore... You helped me when I was scared or confused over the slightest things... What I mean to say..is...

*Cora clenches her eyes as she finally spits out her feelings.*

Cora: I really like you Hiro! As in Like you-like you...You know what, screw it! I love you Hiro!

*The adults held in their gasps as they watched the young girl who have been so quiet and demure confess her love to the boy with such a loud and unwavering voice. Silence rang for a few moments as Cora mentally prepares herself for rejection. She opens her eyes as she sees Hiro holding her hand in his, Cora blushes intensely as Hiro gathers his courage and rushes out his words.*

Hiro: I...really like you too Cora, I don't think you should really like me cause I'm a huge freaking nerd and I'm awkward and I don't really know what I'm doing or if I'm doing it right, I don't even know if I'm holding your hand right! Also you're very pretty and smart and sweet and in just these last few months we've known each other... I'm just plain crazy for you!

*Cora's face blossoms to a loving smile as she tightens her hand in Hiro's.*

Cora: But you being a nerd and awkward are two of the reasons why I like you, and to be honest I thought you wouldn't like me because compared to other girls I'm not exactly...developed is the best way I can put it...

Hiro: I... I actually don't mind that you're n-not developed. I-I mean you're still really pretty...and I don't really like girls who put way too much effort into being attractive anyway... I mean it kind of makes them look fake you know...?

Cora: Yeah...

*As they spoke they begin to lean closer, their hearts pounding as their eyes slowly close...*

Cass: Wooh! Go Hiro!

*The teens snap out of it as they realized they were watched by both of their familes.*

Hiro: W-what the heck guys! What ever happened to privacy?!

*Cass simply hugs the two together which in turn they let out cringes and soft ows. She lets go as she realizes that they have yet to be treated for their wounds.*

Cass: Oh! Sorry! Sorry! My bad! Didn't mean to hurt you two through hugging! Alrighty then! I'm...I'm gonna go make some tea! Does anyone else want tea? I'll make that tea!

*Cass leaves the room with an excited squeal while Tadashi heads over to Hiro and Cora with the bandages with a sly smile on his face.*

Tadashi: Nice job Hiro.

Hiro: *Awkwardly rubs the back of his head while blushing* Hehe...thanks...

Tadashi: Even if you did one up me by getting a girlfriend first.

*Tadashi jokingly said this as he ruffles Hiro's messy hair.*

Hiro: Dashi...

*Tadashi looks at Cora who shyly looks up at him as she swings her legs back and forth. He leans to Cora's ear as he whispers.*

Tadashi: *Whispers* Cora, whatever you did, thanks. I've never seen Hiro this happy.

Cora: *Giggles as she whispers back* Your welcome, and I'm glad he has an older brother like you to watch out for him.

*Both smiled at each other as Cora and Tadashi shook hands. Finally, Cora acknowledged her family.*

Cora: Papa! Grandmama! I know you two are here, so you can come out now!

*The sight of Mizuchi's Goliath-like stature kind of made Hiro lean towards Tadashi as the older brother keeps his cool over the massive man who is looking at Hiro with an intense stare...*

*WHACK!*

*Both boys are caught off guard as the small elder woman whacked the taller man with her cane.*

Kaguya: Stop trying to scare the poor boy Mizuchi! Cora and that boy Hiro are dating now! So you better not try to scare him or break him!

Mizuchi: But Mother-in-law! We don't know anything about hi-

*WHACK!*

Kaguya: Then take the time to get to know him better! *To Hiro* I am so sorry for my son-in-law. I assure you, he means well. But I'm afraid sometimes he can be a little too intimidating and protective of Cora for his own good. Now then, lets get a good look at you shall we.

*Kaguya than leans down to get a better look at Hiro. She looks deep into Hiro's eyes, which caused Hiro to feel a little unnerved with how intense the older woman's gaze was and wondering exactly why she felt the need to stare him in the eyes like this. When she finally stopped gazing into his eyes, something he was grateful for, She was smiling approvingly at him.*

Kaguya: Yes. Oh yes, you are a true keeper my dear boy, a true keeper indeed. Definitely perfect for our Cora, no doubt you'll treat her as the treasure she truly is.

Cora: *Looking down in embrrassment* Grandmama...

Mizuchi: But...Mother-in-law, are you sure that he's-

Kaguya: Mizuchi!... I know how you feel about all of this, but you and I both know that this was bound to happen eventually. And need I remind you, I myself was overprotective of Akemi when she first met you, but in the end I accepted the fact that you were both made for each other. Besides...it can't be helped. They obviously have true feelings for each other...they both need each other now Mizuchi...

*Both Kaguya and Mizuchi looked at each other intensely for the next few moments. Though it wasn't exactly a stare down as some people would think, it was more of a silent conversation. Hiro and Tadashi shared a glance with each other before both boys looked over to Cora hoping she could explain the situation, however Cora just shrugged looking just as confused as the boys before all three of them went back to watching the two intensely staring/silent communicating adults wondering how long this was gonna keep up. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long as Mizuchi finally relents as he sighs heavily and runs his hand through hair.*

Mizuchi:...It really can't be helped can it... Alright Mother-in-law. I'm still not thrilled about all this...but I guess I don't really have a choice now do I?

Kaguya: You already know that answer as well as I do son-in-law.

*The three shared another confused glance with each other, still not fully understanding as to what was going on. But thankfully at that moment Aunt Cass returns to the living room with the tea cups as she finally sees Cora's family.*

Cass: Oh! You two must be Cora's Father and Granmother! Hi I'm Cass, I'm Hiro and Tadashi's aunt.

*Cora yawns loudly as she felt the sleepiness start to run to her head.*

Kaguya: I'm sorry Miss Cass, but it's pretty late now...

*Cora then speaks up.*

Cora: However that doesn't mean we can't meet up again.

*She turns to Hiro as she smiles*

Cora: Would you and your family like to come over to our house and stay over for dinner?

Kaguya: Would you like to stay over forever?

Mizuchi: Mother-in-law!

*Hiro covers his mouth to suppress his giggles before he clears his throat and faces Cora.*

Hiro: Dinner would be great.

*With that the families parted their separate ways, Cora giving a kiss on the cheek for Hiro as she gives him her phone number but not before she apologizes for what happened between her father and grandmother, still having no idea as to what that was all about. To which Hiro told her it was fine, a little weird he was willing to admit, but fine, much to her relief. As she flops into her bed, she felt like she could float on a sunbeam. She is officially in a romantic relationship with an amazing boy, someone she can relate to and talk to, someone who made her feel special. Hiro also flopped onto his bed, exhausted, but happier than he had ever been in years. He now has a girlfriend and had scored said girl's number, although Tadashi wouldn't stop teasing him about this. Like when are they gonna have their first kiss? When are they gonna get married? Could he be his best man at the wedding? He knew it embarrassed Hiro and made him freak out, which is why he did it. Hiro couldn't wait to show Cora the inventions he and Tadashi had invented over the years! Maybe he'd even share his secret stash of gummy bear with her.*

Tadashi: Hiro, get into your pj's, you can't be comfortable sleeping in your normal clothes.

*Tadashi is in his bed and ready to pass out. Hiro just groaned in response, his eyes already closed as he drifted off to sleep with the thought of Cora on his mind.*

**A.N: Here is an updated one-shot of the story 'Fire and Ice Roses'. With the help of Wolfwithchuntress1314 here is a refresher. Thank you for following Big Hero 7 the Series. Love you!**


End file.
